pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Catching a Pokémon!
Silus had finally reached Route 1, only a few moments after leaving his hometown of Eden Town to set off on his Pokémon adventure. As he walked along the beaten path, he joyfully listened to the sound of wild Pokémon scurrying in the grass and trees around him. He reached a small tree that hung out over the pathway, providing shade, and decided to take a small break. After sitting beneath it, he plucked the Pokéball containing his starter from his pocket and tossed it; causing a short bright flash of light, followed by the appearance of a small monkey Pokémon. "Chimchar!" the creature barked. Silus was overjoyed at its appearance and stuck his hand out towards it, "Hi, Chimchar! I'm your partner, Silus." he said, introducing himself to the Pokémon. The little pokémon looked curiously at Silus's hand before sticking out its own. Silus cautiously took Chimchar's hand and gave it a shake. "Chim!" it shouted in delight. Starly! The bird Pokémon Silus let out a laugh of happiness himself and then got to his feet. "No use in just sitting here, I suppose. Chimchar, we need to train a little." he said. As he did, a Starly flew down from the tree above them and landed on the ground, pecking at the dirt as if looking for food. "That'll do." Silus remarked, taking out his Pokédex; "Starly, the Startling Pokémon. They flock around mountains and fields, chasing after bug Pokémon." Silus then put the Pokédex back in his pocket, "A flying-type is just the kind of practice you need, Chimchar. So go! Use Fire Punch!" he commanded. Chimchar nodded and his fist instantly was covered in flames. As it punched at Starly, however, the little bird took flight, and headed for the sky. "Aww," Silus moaned, "It flew away..." However, all was not as it seemed. Starly was coming back, having been angered by Chimchar's attack. It's attack was too fast, and knocked Chimchar onto the ground with a thud. "Hurry and get up, Chimchar, before it attacks again!" Silus shouted. Chimchar slowly got to its feet just as Starly was coming around for another attack. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Silus commanded. Chimchar spewed flames from its mouth, covering its body in the form of a wheel. It then launched itself at the oncoming Starly, causing a collision. Starly spun in midair and landed on its back, kénocked out. "Excellent work, Chimchar! You did it!" Silus praised his Pokémon. Chimchar shouted in happiness at its accomplishment. Silus then reached back into his backpack, retrieving one of his Pokéballs. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to try catching a Pokémon." He pressed the button at the ball's center, enlarging it to full size, and then tossed it at the fallen Starly; engulfing the bird Pokémon in red light. The ball wobble twice, but a red flash from the button let Silus know the Pokémon was caught. At first he stared at it, as if in a daze; unbelieving that he had actually caught his first Pokémon. He picked up the Pokéball and marveled at it. "So my journey begins. I promise to train you guys hard." Silus said to Chimchar and Starly, who was still in the Pokéball. He then put up the Pokéball and pulled out Chimchar's, "Good work today. Now take a break; Return!" he said. A red beam of light shot out from the Pokéball's button, engulfing Chimchar and returning it to the ball. With that and a smile on his face, Silus set off for his next destination. Aipom, the primate Pokémon As he continued walking, however, he noticed a commotion in the trees next to him. Suddenly, a small purple monkey-looking Pokémon burst from the trees as if it was in fear of its life. Silus soon find out why, for not too far behind it was a pack of Pidgey, who flew fervently towards the small Pokémon. Silus took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the primate to see what it was. "Aipom, the Long-Tailed Pokémon. It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance." the device chimed. Silus slipped the device back into his pocket in time to see the Pidgey surround the small Aipom and start pecking at it, causing the little primate to squeal in agony. "I've gotta help it!" Silus declared, grabbing his Starly's Pokéball. "Starly, help Aipom!" With a flash of white light, Starly appeared and dove into the center of the attack. It rapidly flapped its wings, sending the Pidgey scurrying back into the trees. Aipom immediately began tending to its tail, which was bruised from the attack. Silus returned Starly to its Pokéball and then turned to tend to Aipom. "You look pretty banged up there, perhaps we can help each other out." Silus said, stretching out his hand to Aipom. Aipom seemed to still be dazed from the attack, looking from Silus's hand to his face and back several times before skittishly reaching out to take Silus's hand. Silus then started to take out a Pokéball to put Aipom in, but it simply swiped it away with its tail. "What's the matter, you don't like Pokéballs?" Silus asked, retrieving the ball. "Aipom, Aipom!" the creature responded, shaking its head. Silus thought a moment and then smiled, "Alright then, hop up on my shoulder, I'll just carry you from now on." he said, lowering his arm for Aipom to climb up. Once again, Aipom seemed to study him once more before softly smiling and climbing up Silus's arm onto his shoulder. His Pokédex suddenly chirped, signifying that it had added Aipom's data to its database; meaning Silus had "caught" Aipom without even having to use a Pokéball. With his new friend in toe, Silus headed straight for Freesia Town. Category:Episodes Category:Advance Frontier